Final Fantasy VII: Ultio Sephiroth
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Two years have passed since Meteorfall. Midgar Edge is at peace...or is it? The Remnants are on the prowl, and Geostigma plows through the population. Miles, a warrior with Geostigma, has faced villains before. But not like this. Novelization of Advent Children with an OC added. Cloud/Tifa, Zack/Aerith, Yuffie/OC. Rated T for the usual reasons.
1. Prologue

_**I've had an idea: a re-telling of Advent Children, but with an OC added to the mix. Enjoy.**_

_The Lifestream. That is the name that we've given to the energy that is the lifeblood of our Planet, fuelled by those who have lived, and who will live. A pure light that shines throughout our Planet; a symbol of its endurance._

_ The Shinra Electrical Power Company discovered a way to use the Lifestream as an energy source. They converted it into a substance known as Mako, and they used it to power everything, from television sets to airships. Thanks to Shinra's Mako, we were all able to live comfortable lives. But wasn't that because we were taking away from the life of the Planet? Many of us thought so._

_ Shinra had a powerful military, of which I was a member. The strongest of the military were known as SOLDIER, and they were infused with Mako themselves; some even had Jenova Cells implanted in their bodies. Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky thousands of years ago, nearly wiping out the ancient race known as the Cetra._

_ Anyway, the greatest of SOLDIER was named Sephiroth. He was considered a hero by many across the Planet. Until, one day, a traitorous former friend by the name of Genesis informed him of his true origins, and the experiments that created him. Sephiroth was driven mad by this knowledge; so much so that he longed to obliterate all life._

_ While Sephiroth was slowly spiralling into madness, life was as normal for many of us working for Shinra. I myself was guarding a Mako reactor in Midgar._

_ I slipped from a walkway and fell into the vat._

_ Immediately, I was treated for Mako poisoning. A day before my recovery was complete, however, a thin, evil-looking scientist placed me into a tube full of Mako. He began to call me 'Specimen M'._

_ I was kept, sedated, in the tube for Minerva-only-knows how long. Until, one day… someone woke me up. A girl. She simply smiled at me and said we would meet again. I never asked her name. I just ran._

_ I did meet her again; on a mission to save the planet from imminent destruction._

_ It was a war on all fronts: Shinra and those who opposed them; Sephiroth, who hated the Planet so much, he wished for nothing more than its end; and those who tried to stop them, myself included._

_ There were so many battles. We all lost someone we cared about to the Lifestream. Some more than others._

_ Then it came. The Chosen Day. The Planet itself lashed out at its enemies, and then, all the battles…all the greed and sadness… Everything was washed away._

_ 'Sadness was the price to see it end.' It's been two years since I said that. Maybe someday I'll even believe it._

_ It appears, though, that the Planet isn't done with us yet._

A sharp, roaring, stabbing pain courses through my right arm.

_It's called Geostigma, and it's almost always fatal._

_ Please. Don't take me away…not yet._

_**This is just the PROLOGUE. There's more to come. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	2. Gang

_**This was originally going to be in a first-person POV of my OC, but I changed that to third-person, taking into account a review from a reader. So here it is. This is mostly reiteration of what's in the movie, but there's an added scene at the end that's all original. Enjoy.**_

In a small room, a boy lay in bed, a piece of fabric lying on his forehead. At his bedside sat a girl in a grey dress, with a pink ribbon tied into her ponytail.

The boy stirred and removed the piece of fabric, revealing the ugly black sores that were under it. "Well…Marlene? How does it look?"

The girl – Marlene – did not answer. Instead, she replaced the fabric.

Downstairs, a dark-haired woman in black leather cleaned dishes at the bar, listening to the news report on the radio. It was the same as usual. New reports on Geostigma outbreaks, conspiracy theorists who believed it's from the poisoned Mako energy at the ruined Shinra Reactors…even people who believed it was the Planet punishing the wicked. She'd always scoffed at that theory.

A phone started ringing upstairs. The woman's hand tightened involuntarily into a fist at the sound. The owner of the phone – her friend, and perhaps even more – was nowhere in sight. "He's not here anymore," she sighed.

The phone kept ringing. She sighed again and walked up the stairs.

Back in the bedroom, the boy murmured, "Cloud… Where are you?"

The woman walked into an office that contained a cluttered desk. On it were various photos of friends and the like. There was a single white flower that rested near one photo. There was also a book on advanced medicines. The woman focused on that infernal phone. She picked it up and answered. "Hello, Strife Delivery Service, you name it, we deliv…" The man on the other side of the phone cut her off, speaking quickly. "May I ask who's calling?" the woman inquired. There was an answer from the man, to which she giggled. "Yeah, I remember you, yo," she replied, smiling.

**VII**

Out in a wasteland, the blonde man listened to the voicemail. "_You got a call from Reno. He's in Healin. Says he's got work for you. Cloud, how have you been?_" The sweet voice was replaced by a mechanical one. "_You have no more messages…"_ He snapped the phone shut to quiet her down, pocketing the phone. He pulled his riding goggles down to his eyes, which were a stunning blue. There was a stabbing pain in his arm, the one arm that was covered in a loose black sleeve. Once the pain subsided, he settled into his black motorcycle. He revved the engine and raced down the canyon.

Nearby, three green bikes rolled up to a cliff, where a large, rusted sword stood planted into the ground, like a memorial. One of the men's feet collided with the sword. Contemptuously, he kicked the sword down. Another one of them, with silver hair that reached his back. "Hey, Kadaj. Is that…" He indicated the small city. "…where Big Brother lives?"

The one named Kadaj grinned insanely. "Yeah."

"Think he'll be glad to see us?"

"Not a chance," Kadaj chuckled.

"Don't cry, Yazoo," the third man sneered.

"Mother's with him, isn't she?" Yazoo asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kadaj replied.

There was a deep rumbling.

"Don't cry, Loz," Yazoo said lightly.

The rumbling came from the beefy third member of the trio; it was a strained sob.

Kadaj heard a different rumbling, this one coming from the canyon. "Shut up, you two. There he is." He smiled down at the blonde figure nearby.

Yazoo and Loz grinned at each other then and drove their bikes down into the canyon.

Kadaj held up one hand; from that hand came several streaks of inky darkness, which coalesced into strange dog-like creatures, with skeletal forms and black skin. They launched towards the blonde man.

Instinct took over, and the man pushed a button on his bike, which opened two wings. Within those wings were various swords. He pulled one out and slashed at the creatures, which vanished as they were struck.

The bulkiest member of the silver-haired trio, the one named Loz, drove in close to the man. "Where's Mother?!" he demanded. He activated a strange device on one hand and lashed out with it. The man dodged it, pushing him into the second man, Yazoo.

"We know you hid her, brother." He shot at him. The man, with lightning-quick reflexes, swung the impossibly large sword to reflect the bullets.

Up on the cliff, Kadaj was on his phone. "Don't tell me…you're leading me on! Because I think you do have Mother there. No need to shout!" He sneered down towards the canyon. "Just…shut up, will you, and put the President on. You're starting to annoy me."

Below him, the blonde man managed to knock Loz's bike onto its side. Yazoo simply jumped over it and aimed his gun directly at the man's face. He shot.

The bullet grazed off his goggles and knocked them off. A small cut was the only testament that he'd been shot at. The man lost control of his bike and stopped.

The creatures shrieked in victory and launched at him, preparing for the killer blow.

Before they could deliver it, however, they vanished. Kadaj stood on the cliff, his hand high in the air.

The two men chuckled quietly and sped off. The blonde man stared after them; he remembered the voicemail. _Reno's in Healin? I bet someone else I know is too._

**VII**

Yazoo kicked at the grass. "Why didn't you let us end him, Kadaj?"

"Because if he does know where Mother is, we won't find out if he's dead."

"But I was having fun," Loz whined.

There was a crunching of feet on grass. Kadaj looked out to reveal the source of the noise.

A tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked along the path. He had a sword belted onto his side, and a gun in a holster on his left pant leg. His clothes were simple; his pants the usual denim shade of blue, his shirt a light grey. Kadaj smirked. "Little Brother's here."

Yazoo smiled. "Maybe I'll have some fun after all."

Loz grinned. "Let's play."

The two of them burst out of the scrub and blocked the man's path.

"Little Brother," Yazoo said mockingly.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I don't think my mom had any dalliances with any man other than my dad. Sorry to disappoint."

"Come on, Brother, let's play a while," Loz smirked, dropping into a fighting stance. Beside him, Yazoo tightened his grip on his gun.

The man smiled. "Alright then." He drew his sword and pulled out his gun. He pointed the gun in front of him and draped the sword over his shoulder. "Bring it."

Loz was the first to move, using that strange contraption of his to lash a punch out at his opponent. The man dodged and kicked Loz in the chin. Loz growled as he fell.

Yazoo fired one shot at the man, who coolly raised his sword and _cut through the bullet!_

The man raised his own gun and shot three times at Yazoo, who leapt into a tree to continue shooting. The man dodged the shots and fired again.

Loz rushed in again, aiming for the man's face. Their opponent used his sword to move the fist down, but it hit him in the ribs. He felt a shock, to which he shouted and fell back.

Yazoo and Loz smirked and moved in close. Then they heard a strange noise.

The man was laughing.

He kicked his feet around, pushing the two men to the ground. He leapt up and lazily pointed his weapons at them. "Word of advice, fellas. Run."

Glowering, they did.

The man stared after them, putting his gun away, but tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. _Brother? That can't be good._

_**So, yeah. There it is. PLEASE REVIEW IT.**_


End file.
